


И будет мир

by Vitce



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Умирающий мир, немного удачи и решения, меняющие судьбу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И будет мир

Мир рушился.  
Первыми пали зеркала, замыкающие его в бесконечность. Стеклянное крошево все сыпалось и сыпалось мерцающим дождем, и, казалось, ему не будет ни конца, ни края. Непрерывный, неумолчный шорох, будто ползли тысячи змей, сводил с ума.  
В провалах зияла пустота. Стоило только поднять голову — и начинало казаться, что падаешь, и никогда уже не будет конца этому падению. Вообще ничего не будет.  
Восемнадцать с половиной раз мир перевернуло вокруг оси. Восемнадцать раз менялись давление, притяжение и даже состав воздуха. Хичиго терпел и разглядывал собственные руки. Так можно было не смотреть, как непредставимое ничто разворачивается, поглощая мир прямо над его головой.  
Потом небоскребы встали вертикально — и начали рассыпаться. Протяжно и жутко гудели балки лопающихся перекрытий, выворачивались наизнанку каркасы, и не было больше в этом мире ни одной надежной опоры. Все замело ржавой трухой, изредка взблескивающей осколками. Дыр в мирозданьи становилось все больше, и дышать с каждым мигом делалось все тяжелее.  
– Хей, старик, ты что там? Засыпало? — Хичиго всматривался в ржавую бурю, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то. — Может, снеговика слепим?  
Среди однообразных звуков хаоса не было слышно ответа — только мелькнул изодранный край черного плаща. И то ладно.  
Сколько времени требуется, чтобы исчез чей-то внутренний мир? Кто знает. Здесь нет времени. Может, пройдут века, а может быть — один миг. А потом их жалкое обиталище, клетка духа, схлопнется.  
Исчезнуть. Не существовать. Хичиго успел прожить — если это можно так назвать — слишком мало, чтобы спокойно принять эту участь.  
Момент, когда под ногами появилась не земля — куча ржавых останков — он пропустил. Может быть, Зангецу заметил; но задавать ему вопросы было бесполезно.  
Все быстрее и быстрее ряды высоток обращались в курганы и пустоши кроваво-рыжей пыли и стекла. При каждом шаге звучал хруст, и в воздух взвивались душные облака, забивающие дыхание неотступным, странно-сладким запахом мертвечины и несвежей крови.  
– Все-то у этого придурка не как у людей, — Хичиго пересыпал ржавчину в ладонях; под ногтями тут же появились охряные ободки. — Нет бы просто исчезнуть. Но ему надо ж со спецэффектами…  
Он сидел, привалившись спиной к какой-то уцелевшей железяке. Расслабиться не получалось — эта самая железяка могла рассыпаться в любой момент в прах. Как в прошлый, позапрошлый и позапозапрошлый раз. И все равно Хичиго предпочитал забиваться куда-нибудь в глухой и тихий угол, как в берлогу, чтобы не видеть подступающую черноту.  
Поэтому первым росток обнаружил Зангецу.  
Хичиго давным-давно — а может, и вовсе никогда — не видел его таким возбужденным. Зрачки блестели за темными стеклами, и захотелось сразу вскочить на ноги, бежать куда-то. Хичиго вздохнул и медленно поднялся. Что-то нервы расшалились. Или, может, передались эмоции Зангецу?  
– Че надо, старик?  
– Идем, — прозвучало в ответ коротко и повелительно.  
Следовало бы ответить привычно язвительно и колко, но от звука низкого голоса колыхнулась пыль, и Хичиго послушно пошел, то и дело с отвращением переступая на месте. От удушающего запаха выворачивало. Он пропитал его изнутри, достал до самых печёнок, — сколько ни сплевывай, сколько ни кашляй — не избавишься.  
…Зелень едва пробивалась из ржавчины — крошечный светлый штрих со слипшимися листочками и бархатистым пушком. Хичиго и не заметил бы его, если бы Зангецу не склонился со странно смягчившимся лицом. Потом он присел и медленно, осторожно раскопал пыль, почти присыпавшую слабые листочки. Провел вокруг пальцами. Смуглая ладонь совсем окрасилась коричневым, темным.  
– Это… — Хичиго поморгал удивленно и обошел Зангецу с его находкой кругом, как хищник, заходящий с подветреной стороны.  
– Растение.  
Лицо Зангецу уже застыло, но теперь выражение у него было совсем другое. Новое. Горы сдвинулись с места, перемешались и снова застыли — вот на что это было похоже.  
– Я не слепой! — огрызнулся Хичиго и склонился неловко к Зангецу, голова к голове. Это растение в совершенно бесплодной почве было таким странным, таким невозможным, что он припал к земле и принюхался к мягкой блекло-зеленой поверхности.  
Пыль тотчас забилась в нос, и Хичиго чихнул, как ошалевший кот. Желтые глаза сощурились, пристально ощупывая взглядом клейкие листочки.  
– Откуда оно взялось? — он поднялся и отряхнул ладони. — И как это понимать?  
Зангецу замолчал так надолго, что показалось — обратился в статую.  
– Иногда, — его губы смыкались, замирали после слова, и каждый звук оттого падал тяжело, отчетливо, — на месте умирающего внутреннего мира может возникнуть новый. Успеет ли он вырасти… — направление взгляда за чернотой очков оставалось неразличимым, но Хичиго почему-то был уверен, что смотрел Зангецу туда, где горизонт хаоса пожирал равнину с торчащими ребрами балок.  
Спрашивать, откуда он узнал это — смешно и бесполезно. Есть вещи, которые существа вроде них просто обнаруживают в своей памяти.  
– Но можно же как-нибудь это ускорить?  
Надежда ударила под дых остро и болезненно. Хичиго оглянулся быстро, рвано, не зная, как быть и что сделать. Зангецу молчал. Тишина длилась еще дольше, а чернота над головой давила сильнее с каждым мигом.  
– Что нужно, чтобы растение быстрее росло?  
– Я тебе кто, садовод? Кустики-цветочки, палки-елочки, мать их! — Хичиго хотелось его стукнуть: содрать очки и засветить прямо в глаз. — У тебя что, язык отсох?!  
– Цветы надо поливать.  
– Ты точно головой ударился, — Хичиго весь напружинился. Вот когда им пригодился бы навязчивый мелкий дождь — знак дурного настроения Ичиго, который они оба так ненавидели.— Где мы здесь воду возьмем?  
– Поливать можно не только водой, — Зангецу повторил тише, словно пробуя свои слова на вкус, — не только.  
Хичиго осознал лишь через несколько секунд.  
– Ну так что ты тормозишь? Из нас двоих меч — ты.  
– Постой. Если… — в лице Зангецу снова возникла какая-то перемена, и Хичиго разом окатило холодом. — Любое наше действие сейчас изменит судьбу Ичиго. Если его внутренний мир вырастет на крови, там, в реальном мире, начнется война. Ему придется убивать… очень много.  
– Тебе-то что? Ты же оружие! — Хичиго невольно и сам сбавил обороты. — Пока идет война, ты в цене. Да и я тоже.  
Перед глазами стояли жесткие пряди волос, торчащих, как языки пламени; обветренные губы, сжатые в узкую полоску.  
– Как думаешь, а сам-то он долго протянет без этого?  
Хичиго взглянул на свои руки. Когда Ичиго дрался, используя его силу, это… была почти жизнь. Словно ещё совсем немного — и свет запляшет перед глазами кровавыми бликами, а настоящий воздух ворвется в легкие.  
По лицу Зангецу бегут легкие отсветы памяти о поющем под лезвием воздухе.  
Эти слова и общие воспоминания решили все.  
И тонкий клинок возник в руках Зангецу, и Хичиго сам протянул руку под его короткое быстрое скольжение.  
Кровь едва текла; густая и тягучая, она падала на землю и скатывалась в пыльные черные шарики. Потом окрасился красным и сам росток, — а они все стояли, вытянув переплетенные руки: бледную и смуглую; две кровавые ленты сплетались в соединенных ладонях и падали вниз.  
Ничего не происходило.  
– Пхе! Ладно… стоило хотя бы попытаться, — Хичиго, отступая назад, с болезненным шипением встряхнул взрезанным предплечьем.  
И тотчас вздрогнул от сочного хруста под подошвой.  
Вся равнина, куда ни кинь взгляд, покрылась зеленоватым пушком. Что-то ударило в пятку, и Хичиго едва успел отпрыгнуть — в небо рвалась стрела ясеня, выпускала ветви, раскрывая их зонтом. И вокруг творилось то же самое.  
Деревья выстреливали из не-земли, тянули ветви в новое небо, несли его на своих кронах, — и оно затягивало пустоту прозрачно-голубоватой дымкой. Хичиго сморгнул: ему показалось, что мир, как мозаика, собирается из кусочков. Все больше и больше частей вставало на место. Хичиго смотрел неотрывно, как появляется первое облако, как лучи собираются в маленькое, невыносимо яркое солнце нового мира.  
В воздухе пахло душно, влажно — травой, мокрой, свежей листвой. Только земля все еще была странно красноватой.  
А Зангецу — страшно подумать — улыбался.  
– Эй вы там! Старик! Бледный придурок!  
Ну да, как же. Приперлось. В мире засияло ненадолго второе солнце — теплое, ярко-рыжее. Хичиго раздраженно зарычал.  
– Что это у вас?!  
Ичиго осматривался, как всегда сияющий — своим внутренним светом, своей силой, — радостный, кажется, еще более яркий и счастливый, чем раньше.  
– А, ладно, Урахара предупреждал, что может быть по-другому… — он вскинул клинок, демонстрируя его, любуясь бликами на лезвии. — Смотри, старик, мне вернули силы!  
Хичиго сделал шаг вперед, осматривая его с ног до головы, и быстро переглянулся с Зангецу. Тот кивнул, сдержанно и строго.  
– Ну, привет, Король. Это ты удачно заглянул. Тебе же нужна вся твоя сила, не так ли? — привычно-тяжелая рукоять легла в ладонь. — Поиграем?  
В воздухе едва ощутимо пахло кровью.


End file.
